Revealing Facts
by babydarlingdearest
Summary: Oliver has loved Lily since the sixth grade. Fast forward six years and he can't seem to hold it in. What will Lily do when she finds out her childhood friend seems to have more than friendly feelings? One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. No matter how much I want to.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic for Hannah Montana and I hope I do well. Review please!**

The Revealing

I was doing calculus homework with Lily on my bed. I had no idea why I was even taking the class. My senior year should have been easygoing with easy classes. I shouldn't have to be straining to pass one class when school would be over in a month. I don't even know why I should be doing homework when there was a Friday night party I could be at right now.

"Ollie? What's the answer to question ten?" Lily asked. She was biting the eraser on her pencil and her wavy blonde hair was covering part of her face. Now I knew why I took the class. It was so I could be closer to her. I had been in love with her since the sixth grade. At first, it was a meaningless crush. But as the years passed my crush became a love that was so intense I wouldn't be able to sleep at night because I would be thinking of her. When I didn't say anything she looked up. I could see her blue eyes peering out at me and a piece of her hair was caught in her mouth.

I reached and pulled the piece out of her mouth out of habit and when she finally looked like she was about to explode I told her, "No Lils, I'm only on question five."

"Are you serious? Oliver Oken, if we don't finish soon we won't be able to get to Miley's in time for the concert! You know how much I enjoy the limo with the little treats and the mini fridge!" She was so adorable when she got worked up.

"You know you're voice squeaks when you get worked up?" Shit. That wasn't supposed to come out of my mouth.

"What do you mean my voice squeaks!?" Lily squeaked out. "Oh… It does squeak. Damn. But seriously Oken please hurry up."

"Fine. Fine. Fine. But you do know that things would manage to go a lot faster if you would just let me copy your answers," I said as I reached for her homework, but she swatted my hand away before I could reach it.

"You know how I feel about cheating Oliver! It's immoral. It's wrong. It's a _sin _for goodness sake," She said as I rubbed my stinging hand.

"No, that's adultery Lily. But you know that you would be able to be in the limo a lot faster if I saw what you have so far and besides, this isn't cheating. This is helping your best friend out. The best friend you've been friends with since kindergarten. The best friend who you tricked into taking this class with you," I said as I finally got back to work. I took a peek at her and she was glaring at me in the way all girls do. It isn't right how a girl can control you with one glare but it yet it stills seems to happen.

"Oliver Oscar Oken. I did not trick you into taking this class! You offered!" She yelled.

"I didn't know that calculus would be so hard though!" I yelled back. During the fight we managed to have knocked down our textbooks and binders off the bed. I was standing on the floor and Lily was on her knees on the bed yet she was still a couple inches shorter than me. She had to raise her head a bit to look me in the eye and I could tell she wasn't amused by having to do so.

"Are you serious Oliver? Are you really pulling that card right now? Well let me tell you: the deck of cards has been put away," Lily said. It was even sadder that I think she was being serious. "That's right. That just happened. So… deal."

"Lillian. I'm saying this because I care about you. Please, get some help," I told her.

"Fuck off Oken. You're just upset because I insulted you and you don't have a comeback worthy enough for me," Lily said through a grin. She then grabbed a pillow and smacked me in the face. I rubbed my chin. Damn, that girl has an arm.

"Oh it's on!" I yelled and grabbed a pillow. I was afraid to hurt her so I allowed her attempt to hit me until she accidently elbowed me in the balls. I fell down to the floor and cried out in pain while she jumped down and sat on me.

"Oh Ollie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to I just lost balance! Please forgive me?" She asked as she held my hand. I tried not to stare but I could see the cleavage from her shirt. I couldn't help but get excited in the position we were in. My breathing started to become faster as she shifted to get comfortable. I was wishing with all my might that she wouldn't notice the bulge that was beginning to form underneath her.

"Well?" She asked with the look of uncertainty in her eyes. That's what I loved about her eyes. Even if her face could get away with telling a lie, her eyes would always tell me the truth.

"Well-" Was all I could say since Lily's phone began to ring. She got up to answer it and I turned over on my stomach to watch her talk.

"Hey Miles," She said as she turned her back to me and looked out of the window. I frowned and got up to hug her from behind. I nestled my head into the crook of her neck and listened to her chest vibrate as she talked to our best friend.

"Oh no, really?"

Silence.

"Well I guess we'll see you in a couple days."

Silence.

"Yea, we love you too Miles. Bye," She said before hanging up the phone. She sighed and turned around to face me. Her eyes began to get darker like a storm in the sea and her bottom lip began to quiver.

"Awww, Lils I'm sorry. But there's always next time ok?" I told her giving her a hug. Her hair smelled of apples which was something I loved about her.

"ButIwon'tbeabletogetanyofthetreatsorrideinthelimo. Ilovethelimo," She said into my chest. I kept in my laughter as she sighed once again.

"Well since we have nothing to do anymore, do you just wanna stay the night?" I asked hoping she would say yes. I couldn't find an answer for why she couldn't since we have always spent the night at each other's houses. Besides, no one would be home until Sunday.

"I guess. But I want the bed this time and we better watch a movie _I _want to watch," She said as she walked out of my room and headed downstairs. I followed the scent of faint apple and wondered what would happen tonight. I think I was ready to tell her what I felt about her. We were going to the same college after high school. So what did we have to lose? Except a friendship that had lasted twelve years. I didn't want to lose that. But what if she found someone else she wanted to be with. That would break my heart watching someone else kiss my Lily. To watch someone else tell my Lily how much they loved her. I couldn't bear to have that happen. Tonight would be the night that I would tell Lillian Anne Truscott that I was in love with her.

TR

"Ollie, where's you're popcorn?" Lily asked in the kitchen as I got the movie ready.

"Um, it should be in the last cabinet on the right where the rest of the junk food is. Grab me my sweet tea pretty please," I said as I plopped down on the couch. She came back with my sweet tea and curled up beside me as we watched the previews and waited for the popcorn.

"Hey Ollie?" She asked me while I took a sip of my sweet tea. I loved sweet tea.

"Yea Lils," I said as a preview for an action movie came on. It looked pretty good and I thought of going to see it when it came out in theaters with Lily or Miley.

"So, um, don't you have anything to say?" Lily asked, turning her head to get a better look at my face. My breathing quickened as her face neared mine. Her lips were mere inches from my own. All I had to do was tilt my head to the side and lean forward and we would come in contact.

"Oliver!" She yelled.

"What did you say?" I asked coming out of my trance.

"Never mind," She replied, getting up from the couch to get the popcorn. But she didn't know that she was leaving me too. I wondered what she said and mentally slapped myself for not paying attention in the first place.

She came back with the great smell of popcorn and plopped back down on the couch but sat down further away than before. I could tell she was pissed.

"Lils?" I asked.

"Hmph."

"Lilly?"

"Hmph."

"Lillian?"

"What Oliver."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"So do you forgive me?"

"No," She said as she got up and sat on the other couch leaving the popcorn behind.

"Awww come on Lils, you know I'm sorry," I told her as I got up and sat on the other couch hugging her. I took a peek at her and saw as her eyes filled up with tears. Lily never cried. My heart sank as I watched the girl I loved become sad.

"Don't cry, love," I told her as I kissed her lightly on the lips. My eyes went wide in surprise but her eyes beat me by far.

"O-O-O-Oliver," Was all she managed to say. I looked down embarrassed but she wouldn't let me stop holding her. I looked back into her eyes and saw how blue and clear they were.

"Lily I didn't mean to-" But that was all I could say before her lips slammed into mine. She took my face into her hands as she swung her leg over to straddle me. I was surprised by this since Lily always seemed like the kind of girl who wouldn't want this kind of thing. I knew she was a virgin. I was too. But I knew things wouldn't go that far tonight.

I broke away and asked "So what did you say earlier?"

"That was a once in a lifetime opportunity and you lost it," She said smiling.

"Uh huh, well can I get another second opportunity to get it back?" I asked as I kissed her on the lips forcefully.

"Hehe, well maybe…" She looked away and took an obvious glance towards me. I was beginning to love her even more and couldn't take it. I didn't want this to be a onetime thing. I didn't want this to become a series of things where we would call when we were in the mood.

"Lily, I love you. I've loved you since the sixth grade. I don't want this to only be a hook up. But I do want you. I've always wanted you mine Lily and if you don't feel for me the same way then you should just leave," I blurted out and looked up when gaining enough confidence to see her with a big grin on her face. She kissed me over and over again on the lips until it gradually became one long kiss. I slid my tongue into her mouth and grabbed her ass with both of my hands when she inwardly moaned.

It was her turn to pull away and she moved the hair out of my eyes and told me she loved me too. I was ecstatic and stood up with her in my arms and swung around. We both laughed and she kissed me lightly. I continued to kiss her and stumbled up the stairs mentally cursing myself for not having good coordination.

When we finally made it to my bedroom I gently laid her down on my bed after getting a pillow and setting it down so she would be comfortable. She laughed at me for being so polite but I didn't care. I loved her laugh and lay down on top of her propping my elbows so she wouldn't have to bear all my weight. I stared into her eyes and thought of how beautiful she was. How could I have someone as amazing as this love me back? How did we even get to this position so fast? But it was enough time for thinking as a kissed her.

She ran her hands through my hair as she sucked on my bottom lip. I groaned and grazed the skin revealing at the bottom of her shirt with my fingertips. She shuddered and I smiled through our kiss. I was teasing her and she liked it.

"Ollie, please stop it and just get on with it," She said though labored breaths. I chuckled and unbuttoned her shirt which revealed a dark blue bra.

"Lilly, I don't think I can stop if we can continue and I don't want to pressure you into anything," I said with a concerned look.

"But I don't want you to stop Oliver," she said before grabbing my head and smashing her lips into mine. I wanted her so badly and I finally had her. I took this to my advantage. We both sat up and she took my shirt off as I unclasped her bra after many failed attempts. I pushed her back down and began sucking on her firm nipples. She moaned as I unbuttoned the button to her jeans.

Lily took her jeans along with her matching underwear while I took off my remaining clothing until nothing was left. I looked at her fully naked for the first time and was in shock. She was so beautiful, her cascading long blonde hair covering most of her breasts like a mermaid, her body had a pale tan since we had just started getting back into surfing for the year. I couldn't believe she was mine now. Lily looked at me blushing looking embarrassed.

"Oh," I said and kissed her again feeling somewhat like a stalker for plainly staring at her. But that went away as she shoved her tongue in my mouth and bucked her hips into me. My wanting for her increased as I rubbed against her moist opening. I gingerly put my hand near her opening and started to rub her clit. She moaned into my mouth and became louder as I slid a finger inside of her.

"Oliver!" She raised her head before dropping it back down enjoying the pleasure. I played around with it for a bit enjoying her different reactions. I added one more finger and she squeaked as her moaning hit a new pitch.

"Ollie I want you inside me. Now," She told me, straining to take a deep breath.

"Are you sure?" I asked. God I hoped she said yes for I could barely take the throbbing from being so turned on.

"Please Ollie? I'm more than ready and I want my first time to be with you," She whined and I laughed warning her I would take it slow and to tell me if it hurt. I slowly entered her inch by inch and became worried as her face contorted with pain. She motioned me to keep going digging her nails into my back. We started off slow at first but came up with a good speed. She moaned while I would groan every now and then. I grabbed her left boob with one hand and the headboard with the other. She was moaning so loud that I had to kiss her to keep her down. Lily wrapped her legs around my waist making it a different angle. I started to go faster and faster until I was at my limit, relishing in the fact that I was the person making Lily feel like this.

"Ol-l-liver I'm gonna-" Was all she could say before I shut her up with my lips again. She broke away and yelled my name as I felt her muscles tighten around me. I couldn't take it and pulled out accidently cumming all over her stomach. She giggled and reached for the tissue box taking one out for her and another for me. When we were done in the clean up we laid in the bed under the covers.

She turned around and faced me kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I love you Oliver," She said and kissed me once more before yawning.

"Haha I love you too Lils," I said kissing her goodnight. As I listened to her soft breathing and rubbed her cheek with my thumb I began to think. I didn't know what would happen or how long we would last. All I knew was I loved her and that I would enjoy all the time I had with her for now.

**A/N: Holy mother I've never wrote something this long. That's intense for me. I hope you guys liked it and I'm sorry for giving you so much at once. Review if you liked it. It would make me happy.**


End file.
